Accountability
by Mikha
Summary: Sango realizes she finally has to face Sesshomaru to be held accountable for her actions. **spoilers for The Final Act**


I do not own Inuyasha Rumiko Takahashi does! Finally managed to watch the end of the series, and was left wondering where this part was! So just a short one with my view on it Enjoy ^_^

Sango wanted to give in. She wanted to give herself completely to Miroku. She wanted to become his wife, have his children, live with him forever. Feeling him around her, holding her, kissing her, was something she had wished for a very long time, and now that the battle was finally over, now that Naraku was dead… it seemed that things could finally work out.

But Kagome was missing, and Inuyasha had gone after her. He was not back, and they had no way of knowing if things were going well or not. Were they okay? Were they even alive? Of course, keeping hope was their only choice, but with two days gone, it wasn't easy.

Miroku and Sango had remained at the well for most of the time, with Shippo coming and going, same as Kaede. At the moment though, they had retired to the hut, exhausted and needing some well deserved rest. Kaede wouldn't hear any excuses, and had sent them on their way.

They had pulled futons together and lied down, but sleep hadn't come. After a few minutes of lying there in silence, Miroku had turned on his side and had started kissing her, and she did not mind. She liked it, but something at the very back of her mind told her she couldn't. For a moment she didn't know exactly what it was, but then she heard them. Outside.

Kohaku and Rin, playing.

Rin.

Guilt quickly ate at her again. How could she have forgotten about it? No matter how terrible the situation at hand, there was another she had to deal with. Should she give in to Miroku and then deal with it, or just go ahead with it without saying a word?

The honest thing was probably to just go ahead with it, but she still took a few minutes in Miroku's arms to decide what her next move would be. When she knew she couldn't delay it a moment longer, or she'd definitely give in to him (his hand was conveniently caressing her legs, and his lips locked on her neck), she hit him lightly at the base of the neck, and he fell limply on her.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered. "But I had to."

She pushed him off her, and placed him comfortably on the futon. Leaning down, she kissed his lips and stood up.

"I love you."

And she left the hut.

She walked around the place where the children played, so they wouldn't see her. She knew that Kohaku would understand what she was about to do, and she didn't have the strength to look at Rin. Not when she had almost caused her death because of Naraku.

No, it had been her choice, she had made the choice and almost killed the little girl.

Sango wasn't exactly sure why Sesshomaru had lingered. Perhaps deep down he was worried about Inuyasha, but she somehow doubted that. She had the feeling it had more to do with Rin. Perhaps he had been waiting for Sango to come to him and end what they had started.

It wasn't easy to find him, and she spent the better part of an hour tracking him. In the end, it was Jaken who gave him away. He was so noisy and talkative that there was no mistaking him. Plus, as a taijiya, Sango had the skills to find youkai. While Sesshomaru might have been out of her league, Jaken certainly wasn't.

She finally found them by a creek. Sesshomaru stood, facing her directly and unleashing the whole power of his cold eyes on her. Jaken seemed quite startled at her appearance, and was about to open his mouth when Sesshomaru spoke.

"Leave," was all he said. The little youkai muttered something and immediately walked into the bushes.

Sango's eyes never left Sesshomaru's, but she listened intently until she was sure Jaken was out of earshot. Apparently Sesshomaru had been waiting for the same, for as soon as Sango could no longer hear Jaken, Sesshomaru turned to look away.

"Here I am," Sango said after a few minutes of silence. "You may do as you please."

For a while, Sesshomaru did not even act as if he had heard her. At length, however, he did turn to her, and took a few steps closer, until he towered above her.

"You shot to kill Rin," he said.

"I did."

"Why?"

"It's not important," Sango said, confused at his question. "I'm not here to make excuses. You heard it yourself from Byakuya anyway."

"You wanted to save the monk."

"Yes."

"And he lives."

"Yes."

"And yet, you are here to die."

"I am."

"Hm."

He turned away again, and took his Bakusaiga out. It glinted in the sunshine, and Sango's eyes were invariably drawn there.

"You really think you are worthy to die by my sword?" he asked, twisting his wrist a bit.

"I am not worthy to live after what I did to Rin."

"Hm." He put his sword away, and in a flash he was in front of Sango again, his right hand tightly around her neck, his nails digging into her skin. All he had to do was squeeze a little bit, and it would all be over. Sango felt a dizziness come over her, but she kept her eyes on Sesshomaru, who looked at her intently. It hurt, and she could feel the blood dripping from where he squeezed, but she remained focused as long as she could.

Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad. She had imagined Sesshomaru would tear her to pieces, make her scream for mercy, but she wouldn't. Not when she had had so little regard for Rin's life. He had the right to punish her.

Slowly, her world turned to black, and the last thing she felt were the tears sliding down her cheeks.

There was noise everywhere. It was dark and warm, and the noise… she couldn't identify it. Hell was a noisy place. There was no other place where she could be, not after what she had done.

But the voices… the voices sounded so familiar, and she felt comfortable, if a bit sore.

What had happened? What…

"Sango?" His voice was like music to her ears, even in its worried tone. Why was Miroku there? He couldn't be dead, not when his kazaana had closed. Had he gone after Sesshomaru and died at his hands?

Her eyes opened abruptly and she sat up. Turning she found Miroku there, looking both startled and relieved. She immediately punched his shoulders, enraged, tears streaming down her cheeks again.

"Why did you do it?" she screamed. "Why'd you go after him?"

"I could ask you the same thing," he said.

"I had to! But you...!"

"Aneue…"

Surprised, she turned to Kohaku, and her heart almost broke seeing him there. Had he been killed too?

"Sango-sama," Rin approached her. "Are you alright?"

"Rin…"

Her hands flew to her neck, and she felt the bandages there.

"I'm not dead…"

"Why would you be?" Shippo asked.

"Sesshomaru…"

"Sesshomaru-sama brought you back," Rin said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You were hurt."

"Why did you do it, Sango?" Miroku asked. "Were you just going to leave like that?"

"I… I had to… I…"

"He didn't think so."

"But I…"

"Sango-sama," Rin said. "You saved my life."

"I tried to kill you," she said, crying, holding Rin's hands. "I shot Hiraikotsu at you… you almost died!"

Somehow, this information did not disturb Rin. She squeezed Sango's hands tightly and smiled.

"I don't know much about what happened," she said, "but I'm pretty sure Naraku had something to do with it. You then gave me your mask, you protected me. Sesshomaru-sama wouldn't punish you for that."

"But…"

Quickly rising, she went in search of Sesshomaru again, finding him at the exact same place.

"Why didn't you kill me?" she asked.

"You didn't want to die."

"I deserved to, after what I did."

"Rin didn't think so."

He then gave her a look that told her that the conversation was finished, and he'd never talk to her about this again. At length he left, and Sango sank to her knees to cry.

A new chance had been given to her, by a youkai who could just as easily killed her. Her fate has been sealed by a little girl. The one she had almost killed had saved her life.


End file.
